Semiconductor chips with flip chip contacts have the drawback that, after they have been applied to a circuit carrier, in particular both after the flip chip contacts have been soldered onto contact connection surfaces of the circuit carrier and after the space between semiconductor chip and circuit carrier has been filled with a filled plastic compound, they are at an increased risk of the formation of microcracks in the soldered joins and an increased risk of the formation of bubbles in the plastic compound, with microcracks then propagating even to the extent of delamination of the semiconductor chip from the circuit carrier.